User talk:Nobody700
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 01:16, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for flaring like that. It did not occur to me that you were like KidVegeta - only looking at personality and remarking "OPness" at every possibility and claiming that it is a flaw to any character. Though it looks like you misunderstood my character. A lot. It's fine that you did a review. I respect that. However don't expect me letting up on a person calling my character Unoriginal. I will not stand for that. Why? I put my creativity and thought into the abilities of my character, ensuring that each of them have their own unique flair and style which matches their personality and character theme. You calling my character unoriginal merely because of OPness and similar images? That's blasphemy in my opinion. A bit of advice. When reviewing long pages, don't give the impression that you didn't even bother looking through the descriptions. At all.Geti186 (talk) 13:52, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Review I reviewed your story. Tell me what you think about it!Namekimanie (talk) 20:40, July 18, 2013 (UTC) The Roleplay Yo! Roleplay! Now! WaffleMinifigure (talk) 04:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) K, so just meet us on chat an hour ago August 1st. WaffleMinifigure (talk) 05:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) New World Order Get on chat. Love, KidVegeta (talk) get on chat -KidVegeta (talk) NOBODY! CHAT, NOW, or a in a few. -Waffle (Talk) 23:53, August 11, 2013 (UTC) get on chat or we are doing the next day without you -KidVegeta (talk) He's here, chat, now -Waffle (Talk) 00:40, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ROOOOOOOOOOLEPLAAAAY! CHAAAAAAAAT! NOOOOOOOOW! -Waffle (Talk) 01:24, August 15, 2013 (UTC) It would be neat if you came on chat. -KidVegeta (talk) Chat Me in chat now! :D The New World Order is coming for YOU! Hey can we do that one rp.-Waffle (Talk) 19:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) don't forget to edit http://batmanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Infinity Kameron esters- (talk) 01:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Kameron esters- ROLEPLAY! -Waffle (Talk) 01:09, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RP now. -Waffle (Talk) 01:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: START IN the chat what now?The dark TRUNKS (talk) 19:11, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help I'll need more specifics on what kind of template you are trying to make. -KidVegeta (talk) u aint nothin but a nobody i want to do no way out get on chat ok ok? -KidVegeta (talk) Okay 20:53, October 4, 2013 (UTC) no way out come on chat so we can do it -KidVegeta (talk) RP Twobuddy. -Waffle (Talk) 00:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) A Promotion! Do No Way Out and you'll be promoted out of the hitlist. Hey you! Join the Chat Room! Roleplay -Waffle (Talk) 02:33, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay chat do -Waffle (Talk) 00:22, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply I had saw your comment on my Dragon Ball Universe 2 blog no Future Future Trunks yes to Future Dabura ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 21:40, November 21, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz But...but... Future future trunks would be AWESOME! 23:12, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Still hell no ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 01:34, November 22, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 03:15, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Get back here. -Waffle (Talk) 01:54, February 12, 2014 (UTC) no way out -Waffle (Talk) 02:58, February 15, 2014 (UTC) no x42 no way out day 9 edit time. edit it up bro -KidVegeta (talk) No way out now. -Waffle (Talk) 03:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on chat? -Waffle (Talk) 03:58, March 7, 2014 (UTC) more no way out, please sir. -Waffle (Talk) 04:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk)